


Loyal to One

by whimsyofchaos



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Science family for the win, basement trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyofchaos/pseuds/whimsyofchaos
Summary: Xemnas begins to doubt the loyalties of certain Organization Members and seeks to fix that problem.
Kudos: 15





	Loyal to One

Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion. The three of them were nigh inseparable since the very day they became Nobodies. Xemnas had found the powerful bond between them extremely useful. So long as he had the boy, Zexion, within his grasp, Lexaeus and Vexen were under his control as well. Over the years Zexion became somewhat of an apprentice to Xemnas and the poster child of the Organization. The Cloaked Schemer showed much promise despite lacking the ability to wield a Keyblade. However, as the years ticked by, an old cryptic idiom often repeated by the man Xemnas once knew as a mentor echoed within his mind,

  
“ _Ice, Illusion, and Stone. Once together, they will never be alone._ ”

  
The day Xemnas remembered those words he realized the problem that had been birthed. Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion were loyal only to each other. They served the Organization, yes, but it was always the _three of them_ who came first. If one of them fell, the other two would always be there to pick them up, if someone was foolish enough to go after one of them they should expect the other two to emerge with the need for vengeance, if one of them went on a mission the other two would often follow. Their bond was becoming dangerous now, especially since Zexion was grown and fully aware of the world around him. 

  
At first, Xemnas had tried to ruin their bond by splitting them apart. Animosity grew between the members of the trio, but even though they couldn’t always tolerate each other’s company, in the end the fighting would always cease and apologies would be given. Their friendships repaired themselves and they would hang onto each other more strongly than ever before, even if they often didn’t express such feelings directly. Eventually, Xemnas decided it was best to simply eliminate IV, V, and VI since they were proving to be far more trouble than they were worth. It was unfortunate to lose Zexion especially, but Xemnas knew he could not risk the three of them turning against him.

  
It was no secret that Zexion was growing tired of his competition with Saïx. The young prodigy failed to understand how it was not he who was second in command. Zexion completed his missions to the letter and then went above and beyond by completing his bonus objectives every single day. When that wasn’t enough to garner the Superior’s attention he began picking up extra missions and duties around the castle. Whenever the Illusion Master would meet with Xemnas, he would ask what more could be done. 

  
“We shall see if you are worthy of the title you seek.” Xemnas calmly explained, a plan forming in his mind.

The Silent Hero stood on the Alter of Naught, chest heaving heavily as he fought to control the unbridled rage surging through his veins. Xemnas looked at him with a rather bored expression, completely unsurprised by his visitor’s arrival. Vexen and Zexion were standing behind Lexaeus, both wondering if the usually gentle giant would actually have the audacity to attack the Superior. Zexion leaned weakly against Vexen, his hands wrapped around the older man’s torso. If it weren’t for the blonde scientist, Zexion wouldn’t be able to keep from falling to the ground. Vexen stroked Zexion’s hair in an attempt to comfort him; he knew that if he lifted his focus from the boy he wouldn’t be able to contain his own rage. 

  
“ _Why_?” The Silent Hero hissed venomously at Xemnas as he clenched Skysplitter more tightly.

  
“I am doing what is best for all of us.” The Superior of the In-Between answered, his voice as monotone as ever.

  
“What’s _best_?!” Vexen snapped without hesitation as he glared at the silver haired man, “Look at Zexion! He can barely _stand_! I’ve never seen anyone’s body covered with so many bruises in all my life! How was a sparring match like that supposed to help train him?! He’s practically at death’s door!”

  
“Yes, it is quite unfortunate that he survived. I do not intend to let him escape his fate a second time.” The Superior admitted, a cruel smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, “And neither will you.”

  
As the three men stood there in shock, footsteps approached Zexion and Vexen from behind. Vexen whipped himself and Zexion around to see that the newcomer was none other than Saïx. The blue haired man had Lunatic drawn and was readied for battle. Vexen summoned his shield in response and gripped it tightly, fully expecting the Luna Diviner to go berserk. 

  
“What is the meaning of this?!” Zexion shouted through his pain, “We’re loyal to the Organization!”

  
“Their loyalty lies only with you.” Saïx replied coldly, “Lord Xemnas has no use for any who hold no allegiance to him.”

  
Zexion gave a bitter smile as he realized the full extent of the situation. He had somewhat expected this.

  
At first, Zexion had been blindly loyal to the Superior. He questioned nothing and simply did as he was told like a good obedient child. But as the years ticked by he couldn’t help but wonder; what if Kingdom Hearts could contain an _infinite_ amount of hearts? If so, then it could _never_ be completed. That question then led to others. How could Xemnas be so certain that the completion of Kingdom Hearts would gift them their hearts? It was a hypothesis at best and an untested one at that. However the most glaring issue Zexion had picked up on was that Xemnas very clearly _hated_ the idea of possessing emotions. The Superior never bothered to hide his belief that a heart was just pain and suffering and despair. Why would a person with those beliefs _ever_ want to have a heart back? 

  
One of the things the Cloaked Schemer hated more than _anything_ else was being deceived. After honing his mind and his own power of manipulation his eyes were opened. Xemnas had lied, _to him_. He’d thought, in his naivety, that Xemnas and by extension Xehanort had been honest with him. Ienzo and Zexion had been made to feel special, trusted with information that no others were to hear. He should’ve known better especially since Xigbar had clued him in all along, though only with backhanded cryptic comments. Xigbar had always been amused whenever the Illusion Master would flaunt his supposed authority. The snickering hadn’t just been because Zexion was still so young; it was because his title meant nothing. It was just an illusion.

  
The Cloaked Schemer began to laugh then. With a single glance behind him, Zexion and Lexaeus’ eyes met. A wordless conversation ensued and Zexion smiled sadistically. Xemnas had no idea what wrath he’d just evoked.


End file.
